Mallard (Thomas and Friends)
Mallard No. 4468 and No. 60022 is the world's fastest steam engine, holding a speed record of 126 mph. He is a very popular exhibit at the National Railway Museum in York and is very well looked after. He is 1 of 6 surviving A4s. Bio Mallard was built on 3rd March 1938, at Doncaster Works under the London and North Eastern Railway. On the 3rd of July that year, while undergoing tests, he established a world speed record of 126 mph. He was renumbered to 22 by Edward Thompson's number scheme in 1946, then E22 in the Locomotive Exchange Trials and finally to 60022 in British Railways days. After the decline of steam, Mallard was immediately preserved and put on display at the Museum of British Transport in Clapham, London. In 1975 he was taken to the National Railway Museum, where he sat until 1986, when he was overhauled and taken onto the main line. In 1988, the 50th anniversary of his record, he was retired and put back on display. He has not run since. It was announced in March 2010 that Mallard was to be moved to Locomotion, the National Railway Museum in Shildon, on 23rd June 2010. He was pulled by the brand new steam locomotive Tornado; his departure from the museum was a result of the planned redevelopment of the NRM's Great Hall, which was cancelled due to unsuccessful funding. Mallard returned to York in July 2011. He was due to travel to the DB Museum in Nuremberg, Germany for a speed exhibition later in the year, but due to expenses, the event was cancelled. Mallard was one of the engines at Railfest in June 2012. Mallard celebrated the 75th anniversary of his world speed record in 2013, with all of his preserved A4 siblings. As well as Mallard receiving a new coat of LNER garter blue, his two transatlantic A4 siblings, No. 4489 Dominion of Canada and No. 60008 Dwight D. Eisenhower were both temporarily shipped back to the United Kingdom to take part in the anniversary (both returned in spring 2014). The event was also attended by fellow siblings No. 4464 Bittern, No. 60007 Sir Nigel Gresley, and No. 60009 Union of South Africa. Basis Mallard is based on the real LNER A4 4-6-2 Pacific of the same name, No. 4468 Mallard. Livery Mallard is currently painted in the London and North Eastern Railway's garter blue livery with red wheels and steel rims. He has black nameplates with his name in gold and plaques on both sides of his boiler commemorating his world record. In British Railway service, Mallard first wore the British Railways' garter blue livery, followed by the express passenger blue livery. He then wore the British Railways' Brunswick green livery for the rest of his working life and for a brief period in August 2012, was painted in the wartime black livery. Appearances Railway Series= The Railway Series * Gordon the High-Speed Engine - High-Speed Gordon (not named; mentioned) and Gordon Proves His Point (not named; mentioned) * Thomas and the Great Railway Show - Thomas and the Railtour Companion Volumes * 1979 - Annual * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection Voice Actors * Tokuyoshi Kawashima (Japan; Hashire! The "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" Steam Locomotive is Alive!) Gallery File:ThomasAndTheRailTourRS1.png|Mallard with Thomas and Duchess of Hamilton File:Mallard1979Annual.JPG|Mallard in the 1979 annual File:RealMallard.jpg|Mallard in real life de:Mallard pl:Mallard he:מאלארד Category:4-6-2 Category:National Railway Museum Category:Other railways Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Real Engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:The Mainland Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Trains